The Moon's Pet (Finds Love)
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: WARNING: SMUT and Bizarre Toys. Requested by Pervy4glitch. Hope you like it! Jack stumbles on a rather odd present one day and a very fun filled night ensues. Quote from the movie referenced at the end. Before the movie AU. (Sort of.) BLACKICE. YAOI. MALEXMALE. If you don't know that, leave and take your fruit with you. (Semi Funny)


**Yes, because apparently one wasn't enough. (I do apologize for anyone who has been waiting for me to update my other ROTG fics…. Things haven't been going well as of late… And thus hopefully ends the worst week I've had in my entire life. Someone please pray to 4chan that I will survive and have a better effing week next week.) Now, beyond my whining and complaining and unexplainable need for pity from random strangers on the internet (XP), let's get on with this. **

**AS REQUESTED BY PERVY4GLITCH, I am writing what may prove to be the most terrifying thing I've ever EVER written. I hope you like your story, and I hope no one murders me in my sleep for this… Oh Lawdy, the trauma is happening already…**

**The Moon's Pet **

Jack Frost was used to people not seeing him. He was used to being completely ignored. He was used to not ever hearing anything from anyone because no one could hear from him. What he wasn't used to was receiving gifts labeled with his name on them. And he knew they had to be meant for him- he'd find them where he enjoyed sitting alone.

The first was a simple gift that he found incredibly sentimental; a plain blue hoodie. It was thoughtful- he'd ruined his old outfit after years of crazy snowtime antics. He constantly wore it. He felt like it really clung to him like a second skin- especially at night. When it was dark it felt like his sweater hugged him with a loving tenderness.

His second present was a box of melting chocolates. He thought the fact they were melting was odd until he picked one up- it solidified in his fingers and nearly froze (as he held it too long) as well. Then it made sense. He could actually enjoy normal chocolate because it wasn't quite solid. That night he considered it to be a feast fit for any spoiled child.

The third was a bouquet of sopping wet flowers. Most were white or pale blue. When he picked them up the frost that bloomed over them exploded into fuzzy looking ice crystals. (He hadn't even known he could make something like that until then.) He played with the flowers that entire day, stroking the frost and pretending it was a rabbit or a puppy. He imagined it being like a pet's fur. It was sad not to have contact, so this was a good way to cope.

Another gift he had received, he had lost count after three, was a scarf. At first it confused him- he was never cold. But there was a note with it, telling him not to touch it, but to move his face close and hover just above the fabric. Obeying the note of his secret friend, Jack stayed less than an inch from the fabric. And then he understood- he could feel soft waves of heat radiating from the scarf. Heat! Gasping, he looked at the scarf as if it could explain this. He had taken a breath in through his nose- he had smelled a soft scent in that moment. And he quickly realized- the one who had given him the scarf had held it, touched it, and given him a way to feel that they had touched it. He could smell their scent! He had grabbed the scarf up in his hands in that moment, frosting the fabric almost immediately, but he did not care- he held the scarf until it was nothing but shreds.

And it wasn't until recently that the presents began taking a very dark turn. He started receiving copies of Play Girl magazine, and bottles of sex lubricant, and vibrating whatchamacallits. It started somewhat innocently, a flower, a dirty magazine, and a box of tissues- a joke. But then it became serious, a hardcore dirty magazine, maybe even a video, a box of erotic labeled chocolates (sometimes erotic shapes), and a blanket or a pillow. Whoever was sending him these presents was obviously trying to send him a message- that they wanted to get in his pants. He wasn't sure he wanted to. It seemed creepy…

Of course, receiving a dildo was pretty creepy too. Probably more creepy. After that he had yelled at the person- who, he still didn't know- and told them to cut the crap and be serious.

.

.

The presents stopped coming for a while after that…

It wasn't until today that he found a box just in the middle of the street where everyone could see it, actually. He picked it up, as nobody else would, and went off to see what it could be.

Opening the cardboard cube, Jack gasped in slight horror to find what looked like a severed tongue in the box. Upon further inspection, he soon saw that it was fake, and attached to a white machine looking thing. And it had a tiny remote. He knew what the toys did- he got the memo from the other fifty or so. But a disembodied tongue?!

Frowning, he turned it on and poked his fingers against it. The thing was licking! Shivering in slight terror, Jack sat there, letting the mechanical tongue lick him with its rough, rubbery surface. It felt funny. Like someone was rubbing a tire against him. Looking back in the box he saw that it came with a little thing of lube. He would have said "of course", but that would have been too easy.

Picking it up, he squeezed a small amount of the liquid onto the fake tongue and let it continue. Now he giggled- it felt real! Smiling, he continued letting it lick his hand. It may not have been ideal, but it was nearly real contact of some sort with someone. He wondered how this could be seen as sexual at all. Curiosity got the better of him, within ten minutes Jack was pulling his pants down to see if having it lick him made him feel good. (He doubted it. So far it seemed pretty scary…)

He gasped, flinching when the wet, wiggling thing touched his nether regions- it was slobbering all over his balls. Eyes wide, Jack couldn't physically move with the way it made him feel. First off, he hadn't used a single one of the sex toys but the lube for the occasional handy, second, he had never allowed anyone or anything else touch him in a place like that. This was… terrifying, but amazing at the same time. He moaned softly as the vibrating, licking thing stroked him. Closing his eyes pleasantly, he slid it up and down the length of his rapidly hardening penis.

"Mm, gosh, why didn't I do this sooner?" he mumbled as the slippery pink thing lapped up and down at his throbbing member. Soon he was gasping and touching himself along with the strange thing. He yelped loudly when he came. Sighing happily, he decided that was his most relaxing orgasm to date. He loved the blissful feeling of his muscles all turning to pudding after doing that. "Why didn't I do that sooner?" he muttered again.

"Why indeed," came a voice. Gasping, grabbing his pants to cover himself, Jack jumped up to see who was there. (And more importantly, who was talking to him.)

He asked who it was, and was surprised to see a tall man emerge from the shadows. He was smiling at him. "No need to be frightened," he said, "you and I have known each other for quite a while now."

Jack frowned. He certainly didn't recognize his spiky black hair, golden eyes, or grey skin. He'd remember someone who could see him. "Are you the one who keeps sending me these things?" he asked.

The man smiled wider. "I'm Pitch," he said, walking towards him slowly, "You look pleased. Enjoy your present?"

Blushing with his shame, Jack nodded, looking away. "I was wondering when you were going to use the toys I've been sending you," Pitch said, "You seemed to be openly ignoring my offers."

"Yeah, well, most of them were pretty creepy," Jack said, tightening the grip on his pants. Pitch chuckled low and soft in his throat, making Jack blush and frown in confusion. The tall, dark man knelt down before Jack.

Jolting in surprise, Jack tried fighting with him as he began tugging Jack's pants back down. "Now, now," Pitch hushed, "No need to be embarrassed. I like to see you like this."

"You've seen me like this before!?" Jack squeaked in surprise, then gasped and tried to cover himself when his nakedness was exposed again.

Pitch smiled, staring almost lovingly at Jack's manhood. (It was kind of creepy.) He saw Jack was still holding the fake tongue and took it. He then tossed it away, saying, "Oh, no, I'm sure you'd prefer something better than _that_." Jack didn't get time to ask what he meant by that hardly cryptic message- Pitch leaned forward and began licking at him. Jack yelped and whimpered as the man he had only just met began running his tongue all over his shaft. It felt so different from the fake tongue- so much more wet, so much softer, yet so much more firm. Jack moaned as it pressed hard against the underside of his cock, licking up from the base to the tip. He wasn't sure he could attach the face of the man to the feeling of the tongue. All he could register was the exquisite contact.

"Look at me," Pitch whispered, pulling his tongue off. Jack complied, panting and sweating from the sensation. He stared down at the golden eyes, unsure if he should be allowing this. Pitch smiled at him before returning to licking. Jack exhaled harshly, gasping and panting and choking as the visual began fusing with the feeling.

The faces this man was making! Oh, God, Jack couldn't take it! Moaning loudly, Jack announced, "I'm gonna cum!"

He felt heat envelope his cock in that moment. He screamed at the surrounding warmth with his release. It added dramatically to the bliss he felt. Once he was completely spent, Jack collapsed backward, falling flat on his back. His knees felt shaky, and every muscle in his body felt like water.

Moaning softly, he breathed, "Wow…" Pitch chuckled at that.

"Enjoy that?" he asked, moving to join Jack in lying. Though he lay on his side, gazing at Jack, running his fingers up and down the boy's bare midriff. Jack sighed happily at the touch. He liked the touching. He liked feeling someone's hands NOT going through him.

Smiling at the man who had pleasured him so, Jack whispered, "My name's Jack."

Chuckling warmly, Pitch said, "I know. I've written your name countless times…"

"What's your full name?" Jack asked, resting his hand on top of Pitch's, currently on his stomach just above Jack's navel.

"Pitch Black," he replied, "Though most know me as the Boogeyman." Jack grinned at that. Pitch looked into Jack's baby blue eyes for a long time before he re-positioned himself. "Jack," he said, "I hope you wouldn't mind, but I was hoping to take care of my own hard-on tonight."

Sitting up, Jack asked, "Wait, do you want me to lick it? I think I'd freeze it off…" Pitch chuckled.

"No, no, you don't have to do that," he said, "Just…" he took hold of Jack's penis in his hand, then his own, pressing the two together and wrapping one hand around the two, "Just join me… I'm sure if I were to have sex with you I'd get a fatal case of frostbite."

Taking the offer, Jack reached his hand around and gripped their two members together. They began pumping and stroking as one, and Jack quickly found himself unable to see. His vision went blurry at the mix of his cold, frozen hand with Pitch's warm, friction making one. "Oh, Pitch!" he hissed out, throwing his head back and gripping tighter, pumping swiftly.

He didn't even notice that his partner had nearly the same reaction. Both spirits were gasping and moaning as the other brought them closer. Gasping and moaning, Jack yelped when he felt fingers poking their way into his backside. He tried to ask Pitch what he was doing, but couldn't manage anything besides needy, desperate moans. He could feel how slick the fingers were- he must have used the lube. They scissored inside of him, while both their hands continued jumping up and slamming back down into their balls in unison. Jack moaned at the warmth the appendages spread through him.

"Mm, mm, Pitch," he moaned out between gasps and mewls, "Mmm, Hot. Fingers. Warm. Maah." Pitch was pushing them in deeper. It was so hot and so wet. Jack couldn't hear anything beyond the slap of skin, the squelch of bodily fluids, and his and his lover's moans.

Pitch's fingers were in all the way to the base, and Jack was losing his mind with the way they stroked his insides, spreading wonderful tingling sensations up his spine, which was arching more and more by the second. Moaning more and more, Jack lost himself. Pitch's fingers pushed in just a little deeper and Jack screamed as an intensely hot light exploded behind his eyelids.

His vision went black as he orgasmed more violently than ever in his life. Pitch caught him as he fell backward, smiling at the instantaneous face of bliss. He was sound asleep. And though he may have been the Boogeyman, there was no way he was giving this one a nightmare. He moved down and dared to lick at Jack's hole, cleaning him and tasting the love he could not have.

Smiling sweetly at him, he kissed the boy's forehead. "You are the moon's pet. I cannot take your innocence… He would kill me," he whispered, kissing him again, "But know this, Jack Frost. I won't hurt you unless you hurt me. I'm not gonna hurt you…"

_And as Jack cautiously approached the Nightmare King from behind in his lair, Pitch said, "Don't be afraid, Jack. I'm not gonna hurt _you_." Jack scoffed and retorted, "Afraid? I'm not afraid of you."_

**I've wanted to reference that quote since I saw the movie. AND I FINALLY GOT THE CHANCE! Thank you Pervy4Glitch! I hope you liked this! If not, please tell me and I will change or add things so that you may like this. WOOH! Second Request is done, now on to the third!**


End file.
